fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Master Beef Vs. Mario
Master Beef Vs. Mario is a game where Master Beef fights Mario in a battle for the love of Peach. The winner takes Peach as a bride, and the loser takes Booster as a bride; during each battle Master Beef is able to transform into any character it wish and once beaten it cannot transform into that character unto the tournament or game-play is finished. Each stage is modeled like a wrestling and/or sumo stage and if if the player or CPU is knocked out of the "ring" circle or space, that person looses one life. Story Returning to Brooklyn, Mario and Luigi say there final good-bye to Princess Peach, as it were, Bowser is gone and Mushroom Kingdom is now forever in Peach, moving ahead of Mario, Luigi exits the kingdom and returns home, meanwhile, at the castle, Mario and Peach have their romantic time alone, with sweet words exchanged and a fond farewell, Mario, leaves the world he once knew. Upon exiting the kingdom, Mario finds himself Bowser's Castle, there, he realizes that he's inside Koopa's master bedroom, and the person inside is non other then King Koopa himself, shocked, Mario and Bowser talk, Mario is even more surprised when he figures out who it truly is, changing into his true form, a familiar vision burst through and makes his flashy appearance while he states his name. Master Beef had returned from the past to get his revenge and even more so get the woman of his dreams, refusing to loose, Mario makes his attack, to his dismay, Beef vanish, intent on taking his love in the process. As this happens, Peach is heading to the land of Sarasaland to meet with Princess Daisy for their yearly talk. As Peach leaves the gate, a storm forms around the area and Bowser returns inside of a glass ball and behind him is the master taking his hold as he knew he would, attempting to escape. Peach tries flee to the nearest building but was trapped in a glass orb and leaving the same way he came. Peach and Bowser then disappears into the sky above, preparing for yet another showdown. Deep in Dark Land, Mario is forced to fight his way through the valley of enemies, with a skilled fist and a swift mind, there was no problem in advancing to his destination, leaving the zone, Beef makes another appearance, this time, he proposes a deal to man in the red hat, a bet that surly Mario wouldn't lose interest in, to save his beloved Peach, he most battle him seven different area. If he is able to win all of the fights, he andPeach would return to Mushroom Kingdom to "fulfill his destiny" but if cannot live up to the challenge. He will then take Peach to be his while both Bowser and Mario live together forever in eternal bondage. With no choice, the wager is made and it became an only matter of time until the groom of Peach will be determined. Stages *Mushroom Kingdom (Vs. Luigi) Mushroom Kingdom Zone is found directly in front of Peaches Castle, here, Master Beef is the weakest and Mario has an even chance of winning. *Underground Tunnel (Vs. Toad) The Underground Tunnel is a stage found under the west-side of Toad Town, here, Mario and his Opponent fight in the sewers. *Delfino Plaza (Vs. Bowser Jr.) Deflino Plaza Stage is a platform-like area found in Toad Town's drama house, it's seen as a replica of the actual area whereas, the background is painted like the resort, the floor is covered with sand. If seen in a complete 360 motion with the camera, Mario can see the audience as well. In training mode the chairs are empty. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games